bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Minerva's Den
The followings are all radio messages played in the Minerva's Den level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den. 01. C.M. Porter - Hello? Hello? Mister... Sigma? Can you hear me? The name's Porter, Charles Milton Porter. Doc Tenenbaum tells me you're here to help us get the Thinker out of Rapture. It's not going to be easy, but nothing worth doing ever is. You should be able to get inside through an airlock. 02. C.M. Porter - Reset the Power Relay Minerva's Den has been cut of from the rest of Rapture for some time... but not cut off from splicing. Don't let your guard down. The Den's gone dark, but if you can reset the local power relay I'll be able to get the juice flowing from here. 03. Reed Wahl - The Thinker's Chosen One What steps into Minerva's Den? Porter's newest toy? He wants The Thinker for himself... but you see, old friend... the machine has chosen me. 04. C.M. Porter - Reed Wahl in Charge Reed Wahl... He and I founded Rapture Central Computing together, but the greedy bastard pushed me out years ago. The Splicers, the security... he pulls the strings in Minerva's Den now. 05. Reed Wahl - The Thinker Knows Look at you, Sigma. You think that Porter is your ally... but The Thinker knows better. The Thinker.. knows! 06. C.M. Porter - To the Executive Wing The power's rerouted! That should tip things in our favor. Head up to my office in the executive wing -- I've got something you need. Hurry, now. 07. C.M. Porter - Vacuum Bots Those Vacuum Bots sucked up all sorts of things before going on the fritz. Crack'em open and you might find something you can use. 08. C.M. Porter - Look for a Maintenance Tool That damn door on the fritz again? Somebody around here must have had one of those "maintenance tools..." I'd check the machine room here in the Executive wing. 09. C.M. Porter - Back to My Office That Hack Tool should come in handy. Head back up to my office. 10. Reed Wahl - Hacking? Minerva's Den is mine. You think you can hack your way to The Thinker? You're welcome to try. 11. C.M. Porter - Beginning Scan Wahl's Splicers haven't gotten into my office, thanks to the Thinker's security. I'm giving you top level access now... Alright, beginning scan. 12. The Thinker - Come In Scanning. Designation... Sigma. Please, come in. 13. C.M. Porter - Saving My Life's Work Sorry I can't be there to meet you in person -- you've seen the state of the Den these days. It's the Thinker that's important now, though. I need you to get to the Computer Core and print out a hard copy of The Thinker's machine code. Core Access is in Operations. There's an Ops Access Punchcard hidden in the compartment under my desk there. Grab the card and head for Ops. 14. Reed Wahl - Sigma Is Troublesome Porter's time is done, friend, and now you collude with this traitor to steal The Thinker away from me? (to self) "Sigma..." must be removed from the equation. 15. C.M. Porter - Deploy Defenses! Thinker! Deploy office defenses! 16. C.M. Porter - Wahl Wants to Keep the Thinker Wahl. He was a brilliant engineer -- we saw eye-to-eye once, long ago. But the splicing made him paranoid, delusional. He'd murder us both to keep the Thinker here. 17. C.M. Porter - The Lancer The Lancer is the most technologically advanced Big Daddy that Rapture ever produced. Now it stands between you and the Little Sisters... and if there's anywhere you'll need ADAM to get by, it's Minerva's Den. 18. Reed Wahl - Success? Subject Sigma rises above the pack, hmm? A futile gesture before the all-knowing Thinker. 18a. Reed Wahl - On Schedule (When dying) Boom! Right on schedule. 18b. Reed Wahl - Hah! (when dying) Hah! The Thinker told me you were a clumsy one. 18f. Reed Wahl - Faster! (when dying) You're running behind The Thinker's calculations! Try and keep up! 18g. Reed Wahl - Predictable! So predictable. Try and surprise me! 19. Reed Wahl - Do What You Will Do what you will with the girls. Twist your body with ADAM... The Thinker's perfect equation accounts for all possibilities. 20. C.M. Porter - Find "Gravity Well" Oh, hell. The mag-lock door's still active. It's regulated by the resistors plugged into that relay. If you can find a way to yank'em out... magnets fail, doors open. There's a Plasmid that could do the job. They called it "Gravity Well." 21. C.M. Porter - Air-Tite Archives Warehouse According to The Thinker's records, the Air-Tite Archives' warehouse supervisor had a shot of Gravity Well on hand. Getting into the Archives Warehouse... that'll be the fun part. 22. C.M. Porter - Check McClendon Robotics for Electro Bolt The doors to the Archives is shorted out. I'd check the McClendon Robotics workshops for a shot of Electro Bolt. 23. C.M. Porter - Use the Hack Tool Another malfunctioning door control. Your Hack Tool should get you into McClendon Robotics. 24. Reed Wahl - Sigh (After the player picks up the Spear Gun in the System Design part of McClendon Robotics.) At least this will come as a surprise to you... 25. Reed Wahl - Uncertainty? How does it feel to know that your grand purpose is foretold by a machine? The numbers know already what will happen. As I tell you this, will it affect the outcome...? Eh, I'm not so much holding my breath. 26. C.M. Porter - Zap the Door Panel One good zap from that Electro Bolt Plasmid should get you into the Archives. 27. Reed Wahl - Foolish New Toy (After the player picks up the upgraded Ion Laser in Air-Tite Archives.) The Thinker has taken note of your new toy. A firecracker before the eyes of god. 28. Reed Wahl - Tsk Tsk (After the player acquires Gravity Well.) The Thinker knows what you're going to do with that... and it isn't happy. 29. Reed Wahl - The End of the Equation The machine's prediction accounts for your every act... until you reach the Thinker's core. The equation... simply ends! I will not let such an error come to pass! 30. Reed Wahl - Failure (After the player picks up the upgraded Spear Gun.) The Thinker's perfect equation has predicted your every move, Sigma! It knew you would be here, it knows where you will be next... and it knows that you... will... Fail. 31. C.M. Porter - No Seat for Wahl in the Bathysphere Wahl's become obsessed with perfecting his "predictive equation." The Thinker can do plenty, but tell the future? No... the splicing drove him mad. Wahl can rot here in Rapture for all I care. We'll make a copy of the Thinker and return it to the land of the living. 32. C.M. Porter - Up and Over Up and over, friend. Once you toss that Gravity Well over the divider, the suction will do the rest. 33. C.M. Porter - The Right Way Bingo, that's the way. We're one step closer to getting The Thinker's blueprint out of Rapture. Head down the lift to Operations. Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Radio Messages